<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nap time by prsseux</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24871663">Nap time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/prsseux/pseuds/prsseux'>prsseux</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Violet Flavours [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff and Humor, Future Fic, M/M, Polyamory, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, listen this ship is ridiculously underrated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:46:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24871663</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/prsseux/pseuds/prsseux</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>All he wanted was to lay down and sleep, not that it was night yet, but a nap sounded pretty great.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aomine Daiki/Kagami Taiga, Aomine Daiki/Murasakibara Atsushi, Kagami Taiga/Murasakibara Atsushi, Kagami Taiga/Murasakibara Atsushi/Aomine Daiki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Violet Flavours [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/924696</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nap time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      
<p></p><blockquote>
  <pre>This is absolutely silly, but AoMura and KagaMura are ships I like a lot, and I decided to combine them to make the ultimate dumbass ot3. It was unsolicited, but I wrote it a while ago and never got around to post it, so here it is. I hope you enjoy this</pre>
</blockquote>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Move.” he said, sighing as he questioned for the hundredth time that day why had he fallen in love with this guy. Freshly out of the shower, all he wanted was to lay down and sleep, not that it was night yet, but a nap sounded pretty great.</p>
<p>His answer came as a mumbled whine, and that just pissed him off even more. “I swear to god if you don’t move I’m going to kick you out of this bed-” he was interrupted by a groan, so low it almost sounded like a growl.</p>
<p>“Oi, Bakagami! Leave the guy alone, will you?” Came the complaint of his other lover, and he rolled his eyes. Why did he sign up for this? “Also what are you making all this noise for? Do you want to fucking fight?”</p>
<p>“Are you serious?! I want to lay down <em>Aho</em>mine! But you two idiots are taking up all the space! So fucking move goddammit!”</p>
<p>Another whine came out of their lover, and Aomine’s eyes softened. Kagami was still pissed, but even he couldn’t find it in himself to be so angry anymore. Atsushi was having one of his bad days - he was nauseous and thus unable to eat, which left him weak and usually ended up with him in bed, having to deal with a killer headache.</p>
<p>“See? You’re upsetting him, you dumbass!” Aomine hissed, still laying down but his head turned to him, dark blue eyes judging him.</p>
<p>“You’re not being quiet either, asshole!” he spat back, he was about to say something else when a long arm wrapped around his waist and pulled him forward. A dangerous move, but suddenly he was lying between Aomine and Atsushi, with the blue haired male’s back against his chest, and Atsushi spooning him.</p>
<p>“…No fighting~” the giant shushed them, and they could hear the pain in his voice. Still, he hadn’t complained - he never did when it came to his own health, which left the older boys very angry.</p>
<p>“Sorry, Atsu…”</p>
<p>“Sorry, babe.”</p>
<p>Came their apologies, both males still bickering between each other but keeping it down for the sake of their giant partner.</p>
<p>“It’s okay~” Murasakibara mumbled, long arms wrapping themselves around both his lovers in a gentle hug as he pulled them closer, nuzzling his head on Kagami’s shoulder before relaxing. “Nap time now…”</p>
<p>The red haired male could feel Aomine silently chuckling, it amused both of them greatly that their Atsushi could still act like this. After all, the guy was 29, had countless degrees, a fucking PhD in physics and on top of that, was about to open his own bakery. Still, around them he was as sweet and soft as a toddler.</p>
<p>“Yeah, baby. Nap time now.”</p>
<p>Kagami was already 30, and he was sure the specks of grey in his hair had everything to do with his two lazy lovers. One, a straight up asshole, and the other, an overgrown toddler, even so, he wouldn’t trade them for the world. They were <em>his</em>, and only his to love and care for.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>